User talk:Icecream18
Welcome to Icecream's Epic Talk page! Welcome to my talk page! If you want, you can leave me a message! I promise to send you a respons even if you vandalize my talk page! (I will probably respond with "BigHEY! No vandalizing my talk page or else Got it?!}") Also, ignore the no swearing rule. I wrote that back when swearing was banned. Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 PS. *messes with Raven*}} Hi!!! Question Why are you doing this? You leave and enter and leave without actually staying and discussing things and you are making it madd difficult for something so trivial. THEN you delete my info from your buddy list, like what even ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll try and get your requests done soon now I'm finally on my Summer Break!}} Also, here's the request I forgot to post. }} okay --I'm in despair! The fact that we need signatures has left me in despair! (talk) 13:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ey }} im still here idk when you left that message but im resonding now so deal with it Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 13:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahem }} If you want to know me better my favorite colors are purple and black, my favorite sims are Violet, Buddy, Beebee and Yuki. My favorite sims game is Mysims Kingdom. Milky85 (talk) 01:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC) My Mistakes I solved the problem. You can now make the userboxes.Cmv2003 (talk) 21:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) What The Whaat? I would love to be on your buddy list. Sorry I didn't read your message you left me on my talk page. I was so lazy. Cmv2003 (talk) 20:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) }} Out in the Woods Wanna come over to the wiki? I plan on editing today! Corey785 (talk) 20:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm on my NOOK and can hold down on the new messages and can then see the link on it. Even if you tricked me once.Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Did Tardsgirl give you the right to use the Banned Ned Flanders userbox?- You Know Who We have no enemiesz~ Deleted it :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Channel Hi! Do you have a Skype account or Facebook account that I could PM you the password with? --Dentface (talk) 20:06, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I like us better when we're wasted~ Hey, I just checked out the blog and it apparently doesn't exist anymore? Did you delete everything off the page? Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) out of style~ FULLY NODED FOR AI! remember me?}} I'd give you something but I forgot all of the non-smily templates...but good luck with that MySims problem. Could be a scratch on the disc? }} <---Relevant smily is relevant Lol you should update that New Messages prank, they changed the notification color. Just sayin'.}} Not sure I believe that.}} I know I'm far from perfect nothing like your entourage.. Here! Also, Out in The Mountains will be published this summer. :) The Trichromatic Theory